


Clarity - Sterek (Tumblr Graphic)

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, M/M, Romance, Season/Series 03, Slash, Tumblr Graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IxxstCcJlsc">original song</a> (obvs), or more accurately, the <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FPHhNuSdrYE">acoustic version</a>, which I think suits this a little better. Reblog link is available. Kudos are love. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity - Sterek (Tumblr Graphic)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/Eo4g3r9.png)

[{tumblr link}](http://whitewolfsnow.tumblr.com/post/60365039228)


End file.
